


Skin freckled like marble

by erciareyes



Series: OMGCP Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: He never thought he’d get this but fate had been on his side with this one. He’s glad about that, wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #11 (A Morning Kiss) + NurseyDex
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo.tumblr.com & come talk to me about Check, Please :D

It’s warm under the blanket when Dex wakes up on the first day of summer break. The sun shines in through the window, heating up the patches of skin that aren’t covered by the thin fabric and the air around him smells like dusty books, clean clothes…and sex. 

He hums into Nursey’s neck as a smile spreads on his face, memories of the night before flood his brain. His hurried breath on Nursey’s hot skin, Nursey’s voice as he moans, the salty taste of his cock and then Nursey pushing into him like he’s the missing piece to his puzzle. It was a truly perfect night.

Dex can’t help but smile brighter. He never thought he’d get this but fate had been on his side with this one. He’s glad about that, wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. 

His fingers carefully stroke over the skin of Nursey’s ribcage as he pulls himself closer to his sleeping boyfriend. 

It’s the first day of summer break, they’d have to say goodbye in a few hours and go back to their homes. He knows they’ll see each other again soon, have planned to visit each other and spent time during the summer but it’s different. They can’t be as free in Maine as they are here and Dex knows it. Nursey does too. It’s just how it is. 

Dex bites his lip for a second. He doesn’t want to think about that now, he’s too happy still being here, right next to Nursey. It’s where he should be, where he belongs. 

He traces the rays of sun on Nursey’s skin, marveling at how the light creates a nearly golden shimmer, makes his skin shine in the most beautiful way. He presses a kiss against Nursey’s chest. 

“Hmmm, what a way to wake up,” Nursey mumbles sleepily, a smile on his face. 

Dex can’t help but think that Nursey has never looked more beautiful to him. His face is relaxed and happy like there is nothing in the world that could worry him right now and his hair is fluffy and ruffled from sleep and sex. He looks perfect. 

“Thanks, William. You’re beautiful, too.”

Dex gasps. He didn’t even realize he’d said that out loud but there’s no taking it back now, not that he ever would. 

Nursey opens his eyes and his smile grows even brighter. He strokes Dex hair gently, pushes a few longer strands out of his face. 

“You look so fucking beautiful in the sunlight, Dex. I can’t wait to see you by the sea, watch your hair turn into burning embers, your skin freckled like marble.” 

Nursey pulls him down into a kiss and Dex follows willingly, sighing when their lips touch. It’s not hurried, like it sometimes is between the two of them but instead it’s lingering, soft and emotional like a promise. 

The promise to not let this go even if they can’t show it as openly as they can at Samwell. The promise to keep each other safe, keep each other close even when there are people trying to break them. 

Yes, Dex has never thought he’d get this, has never thought it would turn out this way when they first met but now that it has, he thinks he could happily live like this forever.


End file.
